Braver Soldier
by Kenzeira
Summary: Penyesalan terbesar dalam hidup Eren adalah Historia—serta Armin. EreHisu. EreMin. Straight slight Light-BL/Slash. Semi-Historical.


**Disklaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin milik **Isayama Hajime**. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Peringatan** : Straight—slight Light-BL/Slash; fast paced; semi-Historical. AU.

* * *

 **BRAVER SOLDIER**

 **Story by Kenzeira**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _[Di seberang jalan aku melihatmu tersenyum._

 _Kau tersenyum padaku, begitu manis, begitu lembut._

 _Aku ingin waktu berhenti selamanya.]_

Lagu lama bersenandung nikmat melalui mesin piringan hitam. Sepasang kekasih tengah duduk bersama di kursi dekat perapian. Kepala bersandar di bahu, mata terpejam. Eren tidak lagi merasakan gerakan-gerakan halus yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu. Dia lelap, barangkali lelah setelah memeriksa begitu banyak pasien.

Eren juga lelah, lelah yang tak habis-habis meski ia sudah tidur sepanjang hari—sepanjang musim dingin ini.

"Seseorang bisa membuatkan kaki palsu untukmu." Suara rendah kekasihnya terdengar. Ternyata masih terjaga.

"Itu tidak akan membuatku merasa lebih baik, Historia."

Perempuan bermahkota pirang tersebut kemudian menyamankan posisi kepalanya di bahu Eren. Sepasang mata setengah terbuka. Eren melihatnya, _mata itu_. Biru sekali. Seakan ia mampu tenggelam dalam imajinasi apa pun selama seharian penuh; laut, langit serta malam panjang yang indah: hanya ada ia dan kekasihnya.

"Lalu apa yang bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik?"

Kali ini, Eren memejamkan mata. "Seperti ini saja. Berduaan denganmu, mendengarkan musik. Tidak perlu banyak bicara, kita cukup menikmatinya."

"Tapi aku tidak merasa bersamamu saat ini."

Eren tak mampu menjawab. Historia tidak mencoba memaksa. Perempuan itu terlampau pasrah, dia tidak memiliki keinginan dalam hidup selain menikmati kebersamaan yang tenang bersamanya. Hubungan yang terkesan platonik. Tidak mengapa, Historia menerima segala konsekuensi dengan lapang.

Musik masih mengalun lembut.

 _[Matamu menjelma lautan, membuatku tenggelam dan bebas.]_

Betapa kebetulan. Lirik lagu tersebut mampu menerbangkan Eren ke masa lalu. Pertemuan kali pertama dengan Historia. Tidak begitu indah, terkesan klise. Barangkali sekian juta orang juga mengalami hal serupa; bertemu di perpustakaan, lalu, tiba-tiba saja, kau merasa orang itu adalah takdirmu.

Tentu, yang membuat Eren jatuh cinta tak lain ialah matanya. Historia mempunyai mata bagus, birunya biru. Mengingatkan ia pada seseorang saat menjadi tentara perang dulu.

 _ **Hei, Eren, apa arti perang ini bagimu?**_

Eren terkesiap. Ia merasa suara itu begitu dekat, seakan berbisik tepat di telinganya. Historia tampaknya benar-benar sudah lelap, dia tidak terusik sama sekali dengan pergerakan Eren yang tiba-tiba.

Kemudian, dengan sedih, ia memandang kaki kanannya yang habis. Sudah berapa lama ia hanya memiliki satu kaki, rasanya baru kemarin walau bertahun-tahun sudah semua berlalu.

Eren kemudian memusatkan perhatian pada perapian. Api hampir malahap habis kayu menjadi abu. Ia memutuskan untuk membaringkan Historia lantas bangkit untuk mengambil beberapa bilah kayu. Ia melangkah tertatih dengan bantuan tongkat. Lalu kayu-kayu tersebut dilemparkannya ke perapian. Api membesar, suaranya mengerikan, seperti suara tulang-belulang yang remuk dan dipaksa hangus tanpa sisa.

 _ **Aku mungkin orang paling kejam karena sudah mengatakan ini, tapi, perang bukan lagi hal buruk sejak kau berada di sini, Armin.**_

Kedua tangan mengepal. Ia bertanya-tanya mengapa ia tega menjawab sedemikian kejam.

 _ **Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa akhir dari semua ini, Eren. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu.**_

 _Kalau aku tahu, aku tidak ingin ikut bertempur. Biar saja aku jadi pecundang. Biar saja kesedihan dan penderitaan yang tiada habis itu cukup aku dengarkan, aku ketahui, tanpa perlu aku alami. Seperti generasi penerus kelak, di suatu masa ketika pengorbanan bala tentara yang tewas dan cacat demi membela negara hanya berupa sejarah saja._

Benar.

Ia tidak pernah tahu akhir dari perang itu, tidak sampai ia membuka mata dan menyadari bahwa perang telah merenggut segalanya.

 _ **Sekarang, biarkan aku bertanya satu hal lagi padamu. Apakah kau—aku—sudah pantas menyandang gelar pahlawan?**_

Saat itu, ia tertawa saja. _**Aku heran kenapa kau masih bertanya.**_

Tapi Eren tidak mengerti, sama sekali. Apa yang ia dapat dari perang selain penderitaan. Apa yang mereka dapat setelah perang merenggut paksa nyawa mereka, merenggut paksa hak mereka sebagai manusia untuk bebas memilih kalau mereka tidak diberi pilihan selain bertempur.

Banyak pemuda-pemudi yang harus melewati penderitaan panjang di medan perang, mempertaruhkan nyawa—demi apa? _Demi membela negara_ , kata mereka—mempertaruhkan segala-gala yang tersisa sampai tak ada sisa selain nama. Lantas mereka disebut-sebut sebagai pahlawan.

Pahlawan tidak harus bertempur— _tidak harus mati_. Mempertahankan kedaulatan negara tidak harus berperang, tidak harus mengorbankan anak lelaki untuk diberi titah untuk bertempur, tidak harus membiarkan banyak perempuan menjanda, tidak harus menyengsarakan rakyat.

Apa gunanya kedaulatan negara kalau rakyat sengsara.

Tidak semua tentara menerima dengan lapang dada, lantas membiarkan apa yang tertinggal di belakang menjadi terabaikan; seorang istri dan anak—dan para kekasih lainnya.

Atau seorang teman yang lebih berarti dari apa pun—teman yang kemudian menyusulnya di medan perang.

Eren lalu jatuh terduduk di depan perapian. Pada sepasang matanya, api yang berkobar merefleksikan diri. Menyala-nyala.

 _ **Eren**_.

Suara itu memanggil namanya. Mendesak. Seakan memberitahu bahwa seseorang hendak menarik pelatuk tepat di belakang kepalanya.

 _ **Eren. Eren!**_

Kemudian sesuatu meledak. Begitu besar dan kencang dan keras dan mengerikan—di depan matanya. Markas persembunyian hancur lebur, hangus, abu terbang banyak ke udara—seumpama kayu yang habis dibakar api, _di depan matanya_.

 _ **Ar—min…**_

Eren hanya mampu meratap. Lebih dari keinginannya untuk tidak ikut bertempur, ia merasa jauh lebih baik apabila ikut mati dalam tragedi pengeboman itu. Ia tidak perlu hidup dalam keadaan cacat, tidak perlu membiarkan Historia jatuh cinta padanya dan melewati banyak penderitaan.

Dan Eren tidak perlu meratapi kematian Armin. Ia merasa tidak pantas menyandang gelar pahlawan. Ia tidak mengorbankan apa-apa dan tidak membuat perubahan berarti. Ia maju ke medan perang bukan untuk menjadi pahlawan, semua orang sudah tahu.

Mereka yang bertempur dan mempertaruhkan nyawa dianggap bidak-bidak tak ada arti. Berkorban untuk sesuatu yang kosong. Mereka—tidak lebih—dari umpan.

"Eren."

Ia menolehkan kepala, lantas melihat sepasang mata biru yang indah, yang membuatnya tenggelam jauh. Ia selalu berpikir Armin masih hidup—sebab, lelaki itu selalu bersamanya. Bahkan saat ini.

"Kau seharusnya membangunkanku, biar aku yang membakar kayu-kayu itu."

Tapi itu bukan suara Armin. Dan sosok yang kini duduk di kursi itu _memang_ bukan Armin. Eren memandang nanar ke arah kedua telapak tangannya sendiri. Setelah membiarkan Armin mati, sekarang ia melakukan hal kejam lain.

Sudah berapa lama …

—sudah berapa lama ia menipu Historia?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(selesai)**

 **3:23pm – July 14, 2016**

 **[words count: 962]**

 **[credit title: braver soldier © russian red]**

* * *

 **a/n:**

 **saya sangat ingin mengubah ending-nya (saya menghabiskan waktu berhari-hari untuk mencari akhir yang tepat), tapi, kemudian, dengan menyesal, saya tidak bisa melakukannya. lebih dari itu, saya tidak mampu mengikutsertakan fanfiksi ini pada event #HEROISCHChallenge karena saya sama sekali tidak menemukan makna 'pahlawan' dalam fanfiksi ini.**

 **saya sangat sedih tapi saya tidak tega membiarkan tulisan ini tenggelam dalam folder :" #diacurhat**

 **r &r? :"  
**


End file.
